Un complicado día de San Valentín
by Eliwiz
Summary: Recuento de un complicado día... confusiones, confesiones y un sueño hecho realidad.


_Hola!!!_

_Es la primera vez que hago un fic, referente a esta serie y esta pareja que me gusta tanto, así que aproveché la festividad del 14 de febrero, para escribir sobre ellos._

_Espero y sea de su agrado._

_Ouran High School Host Club no me pertenece…_

* * *

**Un complicado día de San Valentín**

El fuerte golpeteo de la lluvia sobre la ventana, le hizo despertar del profundo sueño en el que se encontraba inmerso… era una noche fría, aunque en esa ocasión no le importaba en lo más mínimo… ¿el motivo? El apuesto chico que lo envolvía protectoramente entre sus fuertes brazos…

-Mmm… - se acomodo con delicadeza sobre el desnudo torso de su acompañante, cuidando de no despertarlo, mientras entrelazaba sus piernas a las de él y aspiraba el varonil aroma que desprendía su cuerpo.

Ya no podía dormir… así que se dedico a escuchar el acompasado latido de su corazón, mientras recordaba como fue que había terminado en aquella extraña situación… y es que a pesar de haber soñado tanto con aquel momento, aún se le hacía increíble que se hubiera hecho realidad.

* * *

Todo había comenzado esa fría mañana de febrero...

Había llegado demasiado temprano al instituto, con la esperanza de no encontrar a ninguno de sus compañeros… ya que estaba demasiado nervioso, como para soportar las burlonas preguntas de ese par de demonios que siempre lo acosaban con toda clase de suposiciones… así que creyéndose el único que habría madrugado, se dispuso a entrar en el tercer salón de música.

-Al parecer no hay nadie… - musitó con alivio, al tiempo que se acercaba hasta una mesa y depositaba la pesada bolsa que cargaba.

Se sentó frente a ella y comenzó a sacar los obsequios que traía dentro… término de etiquetar algunos y los acomodo en hilera, a excepción de dos, que eran solo un poco más grandes y pesados.

-¿Ohh… qué serán esos que tiene ahí nuestro Señor? – pregunto divertido el mayor de los gemelos, que se encontraba justamente a un lado del rey del Host.

Logrando que este, se tensara al instante.

-Mmm… veamos, no tiene etiqueta... – se adelanto a responder Kaoru, que ya sostenía uno de aquellos paquetes inspeccionándolo con atención.

-¿¡¡P-Pero que creen que hacen!!? – cuestiono, al tiempo que le arrebataba los dos obsequios y los volvía a meter en la bolsa.

-Jaajaja… nada, nada… solo que es muy sospechoso ¿acaso esos obsequios son para Haru-chan? -

-N-No tengo por que responder… - dijo con molestia, mientras se alejaba apresuradamente.

-¿Qué sucede aquí? – indago el recién llegado, observando fijamente a ambos gemelos.

-¡Buenos días! –

-¡¡¡Oka-san… has venido ha rescatarme!!! – exclamo conmovido, acortando la distancia en un impulsivo abrazo.

Kyouya suspiro con cansancio, para luego sacárselo de encima.

-¡¡¡Ohh… que infeliz soy… oka-san me ha rechazado!!! – lloriqueo, mientras se alejaba hasta un rincón, envuelto en una oscura aura.

-Jajajaja… no pasa nada, es solo que nuestro señor ya decidió dar "el paso". –

-¿……? – el moreno solo acomodo sus lentes, en espera de una explicación más completa.

-¿Quieres decir que Tama-chan se le va a declarar a Haru-chan? – pregunto Honey, que recién llegaba en compañía de su primo.

-Así parece. –

-Ya veo… entonces es por eso que se encuentra así. –

-¡¡¡Buenos días!!! –

-Ohh Haru-chan, hoy amaneciste mas guapa que nunca ¿acaso se debe a que hoy es día de San Valentín? – coreaban ambos gemelos mientras la abrazaban posesivamente.

-Es verdad… yo traje un obsequio para cada uno… ¿pero que pasa con…? –

-¿Ahh… él? No le hagas acaso, solo tuvo una pelea con oka-san… -

-¡¡¡Mi amada hija!!! – dramatizaba, acercándose a la joven para simular rescatarla. – Deja que te defienda de estos terribles demonios… -

-Dejen de hacer el tonto, que aún falta hacer unos cuantos arreglos para la celebración de hoy... – ordeno con frialdad, mientras les extendía una lista de las actividades pendientes, para luego volver a ignorarlos perdiéndose tras su portátil.

-O-Oka-san… - musitó con tristeza.

Después de aquello, la mañana transcurrió con regularidad… los guapos anfitriones del Host, terminaron con los pendientes, para después retirarse a sus respectivas clases y regresar a la hora pactada.

* * *

-¡¡¡Sean bienvenidas mis hermosas princesas!!! – les saludaba el rubio en una pose bastante sugerente, ocasionando los gritos de decenas de señoritas que se dieron cita en el tercer salón de música, solo para poder pasar un agradable momento en compañía de alguno de los integrantes del Host.

-Les deseamos a todas que disfruten de este festejo del Día de San Valentín con todos los anfitriones de nuestro Club. – concluía Kyouya, con una sutil sonrisa dibujada en sus labios.

Las chicas visiblemente emocionadas, se dividieron en pequeños grupos para ser atendidas por el anfitrión de su preferencia y aunque todos parecían disfrutar de la gran celebración del Día de San Valentín, había dos personitas que solo simulaban pasarlo bien.

Ya que constantemente estaban pendientes de cada uno de los movimientos del otro… era una situación un poco extraña e incomoda, debido a que jamás desde que se habían vuelto amigos, habían dejado de hablarse… pero ese día no solo estaba nublado y frío afuera del Instituto Privado Ouran, sino que también adentro del tercer salón de música se podía percibir cierta frialdad en los principales anfitriones del Host Club.

-¡¡¡Waaaaa… que lindos se ven de príncipes!!! – exclamaba una de las chicas que esperaba su turno para ser atendida, a las demás que se encontraban a su lado.

-Si… yo quiero estar con Tamaki-sama. –

-¡¡¡Y yo también!!! – coreaban otras tantas, que no tardaron en guardar silencio al sentir una gélida y penetrante mirada sobre ellas.

* * *

-¿Se le ofrece algo más a mi bella princesa?-

-¡¡Ahh… Tamaki-Kun es tan encantador!! –

-Aquí la más encantadora eres tú, mi hermosa princesa… - la adulaba mientras besaba con delicadeza el dorso de su mano, consiguiendo que la chica se derritiera en cuestión de segundos.

Y captando la atenta y fría mirada de uno de sus compañeros, que por más que trataba de ignorar las seducciones del King, no lograba conseguirlo.

- Kyouya-kun ¿le sucede algo? –

-Ahh… no, es solo que pensaba en traer un poco más de te. –

-Que amable… si gusta puedo acompañarle. –

-No podría permitir tal cosa, nuestras invitadas no pueden por ningún motivo ayudar a servir… - insistió, al tiempo que hacía una leve reverencia y se alejaba en dirección a la pequeña mesa que se encontraba al final del salón.

* * *

Tamaki alcanzo a observar a su amigo retirándose con la fina charola del te, así que rápidamente se le ocurrió hacer lo mismo.

-Kyouya… -

-Ta-Tamaki ¿qué haces aquí, no deberías estar atendiendo a tu hermosa princesa? – soltó con sarcasmo puro, una vez que se hubo recuperado de la sorpresa.

-¿Por qué estas molesto conmigo, oka-san? –

-No estoy molesto… solo di lo que quieres, que tengo que regresar. –

-Bueno… es que yo, pues… no se como decirle a alguien que me… -

-¿Que te gusta? Pues solo díselo. – respondió molesto.

-Pero y ¿si me rechaza? –

-Mmm… ¿en serio tienes miedo de eso? Tan solo mírate… no hay nadie en este salón que no desee tenerte como su pareja. – afirmó aún más molesto de tener que ser precisamente él, quien le dijera aquellas palabras.

-Kyouya entonces podrías qu… -

-Lo siento Tamaki, pero declararme en tu lugar no es algo que pueda hacer por ti. – sentencio furioso, sin siquiera dejarle terminar la frase para después regresar al lado de su clienta, dejando al rubio un poco confundido pero más animado a hacer lo que pensaba.

* * *

-Yo… me preguntaba si podría aceptar esta rosa. –

-Será todo un honor. – respondía sonriente al tiempo que sujetaba la flor por el tallo, pinchándose el dedo con una espina. - ¡¡Aughh!! –

-Lo siento, de verdad que lo siento mucho… no debí darle algo tan peligroso y… -

-¡¡¡Kaoru!!! – grito mientras tomaba la mano de su pequeño hermano y lamia suavemente el dedo lastimado. – Diablos… es por no sujetarla como debías, debes ser mas cuidadoso de ahora en adelante… si deseas puedo sujetar lo que sea por ti. – termino de decir al tiempo que acariciaba el sonrojado rostro de su hermano.

-Hikaru… - musito avergonzado.

-¡¡¡¡Waaaaaaaa… que lindo es el amor entre hermanos!!!! – coreaban un grupo de chicas que se había reunido a su alrededor.

* * *

-Haruhi-kun… es tan admirable que a pesar de ser tan pobre y sin siquiera tener una madre que vele por tu bienestar, puedas ser el mejor de tu clase. –

-¿Ehh… jeje, bueno… no considero que el dinero tenga mucho que ver en mi desempeño académico y por lo de mi madre… pues podría decir que ya paso algún tiempo, así que he logrado superarlo. – contesto nerviosa, definitivamente no podía acostumbrarse a que todo el tiempo le recordaran su condición emocional y económica, con regresar a casa todos los días era mas que suficiente para no olvidarse de su situación.

-Es por eso que Haruhi-kun es tan especial… ¿podríamos seguir pidiéndote como nuestro anfitrión? –

-C-Claro… supongo. – murmuro lo ultimo, antes de ser abruptamente abrazada por una de sus clientas. –

* * *

-¿Y hay alguien que le guste a Takashi-sama? –

-¿Nhh? – aquella pregunta había despertado el interés de Honey, que dejo de comer su delicioso pastelillo de fresa, para mirar fijamente a su primo.

-…………………. –

-B-Bueno, supongo que no debí preguntar pero… -

-¿A… Takashi le gusta alguien? – cuestiono, con un tierno puchero dibujado en sus labios y sus enormes ojitos llenos de lagrimas.

-Mitsukuni… - musito, antes de levantarse de su lugar y llegar hasta donde se encontraba su pequeño y tierno primo, que luchaba por no llorar mientras se aferraba fuertemente a "Usa-chan". – A mi solo me gusta Mitsukuni. –

-¿E-En serio? –

-¡¡¡Uyy se lo dijo… se lo dijo!!! -

-Si… -

-¿Sii? –

-……… - el moreno solo asintió, pero fue más que suficiente para que el pequeño sonriera y brincara sobre él, apresándolo por el cuello.

-¡¡¡Waaaaaa… que lindos!!! – exclamaban las chicas, visiblemente conmovidas.

* * *

Y entre deliciosos postres, montones de obsequios y decenas de chicas sonrientes y satisfechas, dio fin la celebración del día de San Valentín en el Host Club.

Dejando completamente agotados a cada uno de los integrantes, pero felices por los resultados y claro, por las grandes ganancias que habían generado.

-Fue mejor de lo que esperaba… - hablaba el moreno, sin despegar la vista de su portátil. - Hemos recuperado el triple de lo que invertimos. –

-Con que se refería a eso… ¡malditos ricos bastardos! – musito, mientras un par de gotas resbalaban por su frente y se alejaba a recoger sus cosas.

-¿Señor… no debería dar "el paso" antes de que se vaya Haru-chan? –

-Ehh, pero yo no… -

-No sea tímido, ande vaya y tómese su tiempo… por cierto, gracias por las galletas. -

-Suerte tama-chan, kyo-chan… ¡¡haru-chan nos vemos el lunes!! –

-¿También se van Mori-sempai y Honey-sempai? –

-Sip… takashi y yo queremos celebrar con muchos pastelillos en casa… ¿verdad? – le miro suplicante.

-Si… - fue lo único que respondió, antes de que el pequeño honey se subiera en su espalada y caminara en dirección a la salida.

-Adiós Hika-chan, Kao-chan. –

-Kyouya podrías espe… -

-Kyouya-sama ¿p-podría hablar con usted? – se le adelanto una chica, visiblemente nerviosa.

Ocasionando que Tamaki se tensara, al imaginar sus intensiones.

-Tamaki- sempai… ¿le ocurre algo? –

-¿Ehh? N-No… es solo que… nada olvídalo. – sonrió, tratando de no darle mayor importancia.

-Me dijeron que quería hablar conmigo… -

El rostro del rubio se torno confundido por algunos instantes, pero imaginó que se debía al par de demonios que los veían burlones desde la puerta… aunque pensándolo bien, no le vendría mal pedirle un consejo a su adorable hija, así que sin más le dijo que la acompañaba a la salida… al menos así haría un poco de tiempo en lo que Kyouya se desocupaba.

* * *

Caminaron en silencio hasta llegar a la fuente del patio principal.

-¿Haruhi? – pronuncio con una seriedad no muy frecuente en él.

-Sempai… - su corazón latía aceleradamente… ya que aunque no lo demostrara, se había enamorado del despistado rubio que tenía delante, y si esa era una confesión, seria un momento realmente importante para ella.

-Yo… bueno, hay alguien a quien me gustaría confesarle mis sentimientos pero… -

-¿No sabe si esa persona siente lo mismo? –

-………… - el rubio solo asintió, agradecido de no tener que dar más detalles.

-Pienso que no debería preocuparle, si esa persona siente lo mismo, no creo que le vaya a rechazar… estoy segura que ya se ha de haber dado cuenta de sus sentimientos. – aseguro, pensando en que si se trataba de ella, ya le seria más fácil confesársele. – Además de que debe ser alguien que le conoce y sabe que no seria capaz de jugar con sus sentimientos. -

-Tienes razón… - sonrió sincero, mientras la abrazaba efusivamente. - Ohh… ¿qué haría yo sin mi sabía y adorable hija? –

-Sem… - un momento ¿adorable hija? Eso solo podía significar una cosa, no era ella de quien estaba enamorada… pero y si no era ella ¿quién?

Y como si le cayera un balde de agua fría, la verdad le llego de repente… aquellas discretas miradas que se dedicaban el uno al otro, las peleas absurdas y los berrinches por llamar su atención, no solo eran parte de su exagerada actuación delante de los integrantes y las clientas del host. Ahora estaba todo claro… Tamaki no estaba enamorado de su pobre y "adoptada" hija, estaba enamorado de su mejor amigo.

-Haruhi, muchas gracias… - dijo, desasiendo el abrazo y dándole un tierno beso sobre su frente, ante la atenta y furiosa mirada de un chico, que los observaba desde la amplia ventana del tercer salón de música, alejándose inmediatamente después de ver aquella tierna escena.

-D-De nada sempai… yo estoy muy contenta de haberle ayudado a aclarar sus dudas. – decía, intentando de no llorar frente al hombre que amaba. – Por cierto, casi me olvido de darle su obsequio. – termino de decir, al tiempo que le extendía una bolsa de regalo.

-Gracias… - respondió alegre, sujetando el regalo de su amadísima "hija".

-Y este es por parte de Hikaru-san y Kaoru-san. –

-¿Mmm? –

-E-Ellos me pidieron que se lo entregara, es sobre una reservación en un restaurante, para que el sempai celebre el día de San Valentín, junto a la persona que le gusta… espero lo disfruten, así que apresúrese antes de que Kyouya-sempai se marche a casa. –

-Ha-Haruhi… - murmuro con sorpresa, al verse descubierto.

La chica sonrió con todas sus fuerzas… para luego darse la vuelva y alejarse de su tonto "padre" mientras gruesas lagrimas comenzaban a recorrer por sus pálidas mejillas.

Deseaba con todo su corazón que Tamaki y Kyouya fueran felices… después de todo así es el verdadero amor… y así era ella, una chica simple, pero de buenos sentimientos.

* * *

Estaba realmente feliz por haber despejado sus dudas, así que corrió lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitieron, hasta llegar al tercer salón de música, encontrándose con la escena más terrible que pueda presenciar un chico enamorado…

A solo unos cuantos pasos de él, se encontraba el dueño de su corazón, besando delicadamente a la chica que momentos antes había ido a declararle su amor.

No lo pudo soportar por mucho tiempo, así que salió corriendo mientras que de sus hermosos ojos violetas, caían infinidad de lágrimas, bañando al instante su triste su rostro.

-Kyouya-sempai… - musito la chica, bastante complacida por el cálido beso que recibió. –Yo… gracias por cumplir mi sueño, ahora ya podre irme feliz. – hizo una leve inclinación y salió por la puerta que permanecía abierta.

Kyouya la observo marcharse… tal vez no debió de haber accedido a tal petición, pero sabía que lo había hecho por una buena causa. Aquella chica, padecía una enfermedad terminal… lo sabía por que era paciente en uno de los prestigiosos hospitales de su familia y sabía perfectamente que ese era el ultimo día que ella asistía al instituto Ouran, ya que sus padres la llevarían al extranjero en busca de más opciones.

Por tal motivo no pudo negarse… a fin de cuentas, el rey demonio de sangre fría… parecía si tener corazón.

* * *

Se asomo nuevamente por la ventana al escuchar el fuerte golpeteo de la lluvia sobre esta… pero no encontró a nadie, así que sin más, tomo sus pertenecías y se dispuso a marcharse.

Después de lo que había visto, era seguro que Tamaki se había declarado y que había sido aceptado, así que lo más probable era que se hubiera ido a festejar el famoso día del amor al lado de su linda "novia".

Caminó con pesadez, hasta llegar a la entrada del instituto, pues curiosamente tenía ganas de caminar… a pesar del mal tiempo.

-Kyouya-sempai. – le nombro la chica, que se resguardaba de la lluvia en espera de un taxi.

-Ahh… Haruhi ¿que no estabas con Tamaki? –

-¿Ehh… yo? Creí que estaba con el sempai. –

-¿Cómo? –

-Bueno… tiene algún rato que nos despedimos y dijo que iba al salón de música, así que imagine que… -

-¿Al salón de música? – dijo para si, recordando lo que había sucedido unos momentos antes. – ¿No se supone que estaban celebrando? – inquirió con fingida indiferencia.

-¿Celebrando? No… en realidad Tamaki sempai, no era conmigo con quien quería celebrar este día. – respondió con un semblante de tristeza reflejado en su rostro, el cual no paso desapercibido para el moreno.

-Eso quiere decir… -

-Si… que esa persona con la que el sempai quería terminar el día, era Kyoya sempai. –

Kyouya se quedo petrificado…

*¿Podría ser que Tamaki lo haya visto todo?* - se pregunto, mientras que una intensa opresión se apoderaba de su pecho.

-Haruhi, deja que mi chofer te lleve a casa. –

-Pero… -

-Es mejor eso a que gastes, lo de la comida ¿no? - dijo, para después realizar una llamada. – Además es más seguro, ya comienza a anochecer y al parecer la lluvia no va a parar… -

-Pero aun así, yo… -

-No te preocupes que hoy corre por mi cuenta. – aseguro, al tiempo que se detenía frente a ellos una lujosa limusina.

-¿Y el sempai? –

-Yo… de todas formas no tengo planeado regresar a casa ahora. -

-Gracias… - dijo, cuando el chofer le habría la puerta para que subiera. – Ahh… y buenas suerte… -se despidió, a través de la ventana.

* * *

Ni siquiera se detuvo a mirar como se alejaba su limusina, solo regreso apresuradamente sobre sus pasos… con la única esperanza de encontrar todavía a su amigo.

Estaba convencido, de que si Tamaki lo descubrió en aquella situación, el último lugar al que iría seria a la segunda mansión de los Suou… seguramente estaba por ahí, aunque quien sabe en que estado, ya que cuando estaba deprimido era demasiado difícil predecir sus movimientos.

Busco por los lugares que más frecuentaba, pero sin encontrarlo por ningún lado… así que resignado, regreso al único lugar que le faltaba por revisar… el tercer salón de música.

Aunque tenía poco que había estado ahí y no le había visto, decidió que esa era su última esperanza…

* * *

En cuanto abrió la puerta, una hermosa melodía lleno todos sus sentidos… "Moonlight" Sonata de Beethoven, definitivamente nadie podía tocar esa melodía como su despistado rubio.

Así que con más decisión, se adentro en el amplio salón hasta quedar a solo unos cuantos pasos de aquel apuesto intérprete… que tocaba con tanta pasión, que no pudo evitar recordar la primera ocasión que lo escucho tocar el piano… y los múltiples sentimientos que lo invadieron con tan solo oír su bella interpretación…

Volvía a experimentar esa sensación… y sin darse cuenta, una solitaria lágrima resbalo por su mejilla.

Tamaki finalizo la melodía, sintiéndose un poco más desahogado… pero sin notar la presencia de su amigo, soltó en llanto.

Y es que tenía tanto tiempo que no se sentía tan triste, ya que todo ese dolor y soledad desaparecieron, gracias a que Kyouya permanecía a su lado… aunque este, jamás sospecho sobre sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Los espasmos sacudían violentamente su cuerpo, cuando sintió unos fuertes brazos envolverlo con dulzura.

-Ky-Kyouya… - musitó, con sorpresa al descubrir que era este, quien le abrazaba con tanto cariño. – Yo… yo… -

-Shhhh… no digas nada Tamaki… yo… a mi no me gusta verte llorar… - no sabía que mas decir, era la primera vez que estaba en aquella situación, era cierto que en otras ocasiones había sido el paño de lagrimas de su amigo, pero ahora era diferente… ahora él había sido el causante de sus lagrimas. -

-D-Déjame… yo, no quiero interferir en tu vida… y-yo… ¡¡¡no quiero que me tengas lastima!!! – grito, al tiempo que se levantaba y lo empujaba con fuerza.

Esas palabras habían terminado con la paciencia de Kyouya. ¿Cómo podría hacerle entender que no le tenía lastima, como podría demostrarle que lo que sentía por él era verdad?

-¿Que no oíste? Te digo que n… mhh… - No era muy bueno hablando de sus sentimientos, así que sin pensárselo más había acallado las palabras del rubio con sus labios.

-Mmhh… - pero aquel dulce contacto no duro lo suficiente, al ser abruptamente interrumpido. – ¡¡¡Te he dicho que no quiero tu lastima!!! – exclamo con furia, alejándose de él.

-¿Crees que te he besado por lastima? ¡¡¡Si fuera así no estaría deseando hacerlo de nuevo, si fuera por lastima no estaría pensando en hacerte mío en este preciso instante!!! – quizás había hablado demasiado, pero no le importaba, si al menos podría hacerle ver que lo que sentía era real. - ¿Por qué no entiendes que si fuera por lastima, no estaría sufriendo por verte llorar? –

-Pe-Pero… yo… - no sabía que pensar… en su cabeza solo estaba aquella repentina confesión.

-Lo que viste no fue más del beso que te di, ni siquiera significo algo para mi… además, ella no volverá nunca más al instituto. – aseguró, un poco mas calmado. – Tiene un problema de salud y sus padres la llevaran al extranjero para empezar un nuevo tratamiento… y yo, simplemente no pude negarme… -

-N-No lo sabía… - murmuro visiblemente afectado.

-Lo sé Tamaki, lo sé… - dijo, volviéndolo a tomar entre sus brazos, sin que este se opusiera.

-Yo… sentí que… -

-Que morirías de tristeza. - se adelanto a responder, dejando a Tamaki aún mas sorprendido. – Lo sé, por que fue lo mismo que sentí cuando te fuiste con Haruhi. –

-¿Tu también creías que yo…? Entonces no estabas enojado conmigo… entonces todo este tiempo solo es-estabas… ¿celoso? – cuestiono mientras se aferraba más a su cuerpo.

Kyouya no volvió a pronunciar palabra, solo levanto el lloroso rostro de Tamaki para borrar sus lagrimas con delicados besos.

Tamaki se dejo hacer, hasta que el moreno se detuvo, perdiéndose en sus hermosos ojos violetas… así permanecieron por varios minutos, solo contemplando su reflejo en la mirada del otro… hasta que Kyouya fue acortando nuevamente la distancia, volviendo a probar aquellos sonrosados labios… que ahora ya no ponían ninguna resistencia.

Poco a poco, aquel simple contacto se fue intensificando… ahora Kyouya lamia los labios de Tamaki, como pidiendo permiso para explorar más allá de ellos… y al parecer era un sentimiento mutuo, ya que el rubio accedió con facilidad, permitiendo que este probara hasta el ultimo rincón de su dulce boca… tornando el beso aún mas apasionado, al igual que las caricias que ambos impartían sobre sus deseosos cuerpos.

-Ahhh… - jadeo entre los labios de su amigo, ocasionando que despertara el verdadero rey demonio que había en Kyouya… quien sin más, fue haciendo retroceder al rubio hasta tenerlo aprisionado contra la pared.

-Mmm… Ky-Kyou…yaaa… - gemía constantemente, al sentir la fricción de sus cuerpos… y la creciente erección de ambos… provocando que las caricias fueran cada vez más necesitadas.

Estaban poseídos por el intenso placer que experimentaban… tan absortos en sus deseos, que no se percataban de nada a su alrededor…

-Kaoru ¿estas seguro que dejaste los boletos en el salón? –

-Claro, si no fuera aquí entonces no se do… -

Al oír aquellas voces bastantes conocidas, Tamaki empujo rápidamente a Kyouya.

-Oka-san… -

-¿Le ocurre algo a nuestro señor? – inquirió Hikaru, al contemplar el notable nerviosismo del rey del Host. - ¿No se supone que debería estar en su cita? -

Pero la gélida mirada que le dedico el moreno lo dejo sin habla… solo el tiempo suficiente para darse cuenta de lo que ocurría.

Ya que las ropas de ambos decía más que mil palabras, sin contar el intenso color carmín, que cubría sus rostros.

-Yo… bueno, es solo que se nos ha hecho un poco tarde… - respondió inquieto, al tiempo que caminaba en dirección a la salida, seguido por un muy molesto Kyouya.

Kaoru le dedicó una cómplice mirada a su hermano.

-Señor ¿acaso también olvido entregar sus obsequios del Día de San Valentín? – cuestionó sonriente, mientras sujetaba la bolsa con intensión de echar un vistazo al interior.

-E-Eso yo… - dijo mientras se disponía a regresar, a pesar de la vergüenza que sentía, pero Kyouya fue más rápido y cuando se dio cuenta, ya le había arrebatado la bolsa a Kaoru y volvía con ella, para luego tomarlo de la mano y salir apresuradamente del salón.

* * *

-¿Viste lo que yo? -

-Si… tardaron demasiado en darse cuenta. – sonrió.

-Aunque de verdad pensé que nuestro señor se había enamorado de Haru-chan. –

-Quizás confundimos el amor fraternal que siente por ella… solo espero que se encuentre bien. –

-Estoy seguro que si, Haru-chan es fuerte… aunque lo que ahora me preocupa, es que despertamos al rey demonio de sangre fría. – dijo divertido.

-Ahh… como que eso me da un mal presentimiento… - murmuró, mientras un intenso escalofrió recorría su cuerpo.

* * *

-¿A que se refería con eso de que deberías estar en tu cita? –

-Ohh… eso, es que Haruhi me dio los datos de una reservación con los gastos pagados, que hicieron Hikaru y Kaoru… es de un lujoso restaurante al sur de la ciudad. – respondió, entregándole la información.

-Con que el restaurante de un hotel, ehh… - dijo con una sutil sonrisa dibujada en sus labios. - Si ellos correrán con los gastos, entonces no deberíamos desperdiciarla. –

-Pero ya es muy tarde para… -

El moreno no lo escucho, solo se dispuso a hacer un par de llamadas, mientras esperaban la limusina del rubio.

-Joven… - el chofer hizo una leve reverencia, al tiempo que les habría la puerta trasera.

-¿Nos podría llevar a esta dirección? – pregunto Kyouya, extendiéndole la nota.

-Por supuesto. –

-Tamaki… -

-¿Si? –

-¿Esto es para mi? –

-E-Eso… no sabía como dártelo. – comento, sonrojándose nuevamente.

-Bueno, entonces no hay ningún problema en que los habrá. –

-¡¡Anda hazlo!! – asintió sonriente.

El moreno no se hizo del rogar y en instantes destapaba el primer obsequio, que constaba de un nuevo y más completo portátil, que el que tenía.

-Gracias Tamaki, en realidad ya pensaba cambiar el mío… pero este otro es… - sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, al contemplar un enorme y un poco deforme oso de chocolate. – ¿Tú… lo hiciste? –

-Sip, yo solo… - alardeo orgulloso… causándole gracia a su amigo, que aunque no gustaba de las cosas dulces, decidió que por esa vez podría hacer una excepción.

-No tenias por que hacerlo, pudiste comprarlo. –

-Pero es que yo quería darte algo hecho por mí… - murmuro con un gesto de tristeza reflejado en su rostro.

-Bien, entonces probémoslo. – dijo al tiempo que cortaba un trozo y lo ponía en los labios del rubio, para luego repentinamente tomar un pedazo de este, con su boca… hasta que sus labios se unieron en un tierno y dulce beso.

-Mhh… Ky-Kyouya, para que pueden vernos. – pronuncio aún entre sus labios, ya que al moreno parecía haberle gustado el dulce sabor del chocolate en los labios del rey del Host, y se dedico a lamerlos hasta no dejar rastro alguno de el.

-¿Y qué, que nos vean? Tarde o temprano se darán cuenta. –musito, mientras volvía a besar sus deliciosos labios.

* * *

El recorrido había sido sorprendentemente rápido, al menos para ellos…

-Kyouya, por aquí no se accede al restaurante. –

-¿Y quien dijo que íbamos para allá? –

-Pero aquí es para… - su rostro se torno rojizo en un instante.

-Tenemos una reservación. –

-¿A nombre de quien? – pregunto la chica de la recepción.

-Suou Tamaki –

La chica busco en el registro y en segundos les entrego la llave.

-La suite número 14, que tengan una buena estancia… - sonrió.

* * *

-Waaaa… es tan grande como mi recamara, esto va a costar una fortuna. –

-Se supone que ellos correrán con los gastos… además, dinero es lo que les sobra. –

-¿No crees que es demasiado? Después de todo, lo pagaran con su mesada y nosotros pudimos ir a cualquier otro sitio. –

-Nada es suficiente para compensar el que nos hayan interrumpido… - dijo, mientras lo aprisionaba entre sus brazos y comenzaba a lamer el lóbulo de su oreja.

-K-Kyouya… - jadeo, al sentir una intensa descarga recorrer su cuerpo… motivo suficiente para volver a despertar al rey demonio, quien aprovecho ese momento de debilidad, para besar esos deliciosos labios y continuar lo que dejaron pendiente…

* * *

Así fue… como después de unas desbordantes horas de pasión, una exquisita cena y un reconfortante baño, Tamaki seguía haciendo un recuento de lo sucedido en ese complicado día… y es que para él, termino siendo un sueño hecho realidad.

-¿No puedes dormir? – cuestiono el moreno, mientras aspiraba el dulce aroma de sus rubios cabellos.

-¿Te desperté? –

-No… es solo que tenía mucho que no disfrutaba de oír la lluvia. –

-¿Mmm? – levanto su rostro, mirándole con curiosidad.

-Se escucha diferente cuando se esta solo… -

-Entonces acostúmbrate a disfrutarla. –

-¿Por? –

-Porque ya nunca volverás a estar solo. – murmuro alegre.

-Tamaki… aún no te he dado tu regalo del día de San Valentín. – comentó, al tiempo que deshacía el abrazo y sacaba una pequeñísima caja, debajo de la almohada.

-¿Para mi? -

-No veo a alguien más… –

-Tonto. -

-Si… tonto enamorado de un rubio aún mas tonto. –

Tamaki sonrió y se incorporo para prender la lujosa lámpara que estaba a un costado y poder abrir su obsequio, descubriendo un hermoso y costoso dije.

-La mitad de un corazón… parece tener algo inscrito ¿K-Kyouya? – leyó. - Eso quiere decir… -

-Que yo tengo la otra mitad, pero no quise usarla hasta saber si tú la aceptarías. –

El rubio se emociono al grado de saltar sobre él, quedando en una posición bastante comprometedora.

-Veo que te gusto, aunque quizás… también podría ser otra cosa. – musitó con cinismo, mientras comenzaba a acariciar la suave y descubierta espalda de su amigo.

-Kyouya, e-eres un pervertido… -

-¿Y de quien es la culpa? Tan solo mira en donde estas sentado. – se excuso, al tiempo que alcanzaba sus labios y depositaba un nuevo y delicado beso sobre ellos.

-K-Kyouya… yo… te amo… - confesó, aún entre sus labios.

-Yo más… - aseguró, para luego girar al rubio, dejándolo debajo de su cuerpo…

Ahora ya no era el mismo, volvía a despertar el rey demonio que había dentro de él… aquel que solo deseaba hacerle el amor al chico que amaba, aquel que no pararía en lo que restaba de la noche… aquel que solo puede ser controlado por el despistado y apuesto King del Host…

* * *

_Espero que haya sido de su agrado..._

_Sé que les corte el lemon, pero es que ando escasa de inspiración y pss con la poca que me queda, tendré que trabajar en la actualización de mis demás fics… _

_En fin… ya no les aburro con mis cosas._

_Solo deseo que pasen un excelente Día del Amor y la Amistad, en compañía de sus seres queridos._

_Que coman muchas cosas dulces y no se olviden de abrazar a tods _

_a quienes no les demuestran muy seguido, lo importante que son en sus vidas…_

_Y recuerden…_

_*Es mejor dar que recibir*_

_Gracias por leer…_


End file.
